Wayne Rooney
| cityofbirth = Croxteth, Liverpool | countryofbirth = England | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Derby County | clubnumber = 32 | youthyears = 1996–2002 | youthclubs = Copplehouse Boys Everton | years = 2002–2004 2004–2017 2017–2018 2018–2019 2020– | clubs = Everton Manchester United Everton D.C. United Derby County | caps(goals) = 67 (15) 393 (183) 31 (10) 48 (23) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2000–2001 2001–2002 2002-2003 2003–2018 | nationalteam = England U15 England U17 England U19 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (2) 12 (7) 1 (0) 119 (53) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Wayne Mark Rooney (born 24 October 1985) is an English professional footballer for Championship club Derby County. He has played much of his career as a forward, and he has also been used in various midfield roles. Widely considered to be one of the best players of his generation, Rooney is the record goalscorer for both the England national team and Manchester United. Aged nine, Rooney joined the youth team of Everton, for whom he made his professional debut in 2002 at the age of 16. He spent two seasons at the Merseyside club, before moving to Manchester United for £25.6 million in the 2004 summer transfer window. Since then, with Rooney in the team, United have won the Premier League five times, the UEFA Champions League once, the FIFA Club World Cup once and the League Cup twice. In September 2013, Rooney scored his 200th goal for United. He is currently on 233 goals, making him the club's third-highest goalscorer of all time. International career Early international career and Euro 2004 Rooney was eligible to represent the Republic of Ireland, through an Irish grandmother. In 2015 he confirmed that he had rejected an approach from Ireland at the age of 16, describing himself as "English through and through". Rooney became the youngest player to play for England when he earned his first cap in a friendly defeat against Australia at the Boleyn Ground on 12 February 2003 at 17 years and 111 days, coming on at half time as manager Sven-Göran Eriksson fielded a different team in each half. On 6 September of that year, aged 17 years and 317 days, he became the youngest player to score for England, equalising in a 2–1 away victory over Macedonia in a UEFA Euro 2004 qualifying match. His first tournament action was at UEFA Euro 2004, in which he became the youngest scorer in competition history on 17 June 2004, when he scored twice against Switzerland; however, this record was topped by Swiss midfielder Johan Vonlanthen four days later. Rooney suffered an injury in the quarter-final match against Portugal, and England were eliminated on penalties. After scoring four goals in four matches, Rooney was named in UEFA's Team of the Tournament. 2006 and 2010 World Cups Following a foot injury in an April 2006 Premier League match, Rooney faced a race to fitness for the 2006 FIFA World Cup. England attempted to hasten his recovery with the use of an oxygen tent, which allowed Rooney to enter a group match against Trinidad and Tobagoand start the next match against Sweden. However, he never got back into game shape and went scoreless as England bowed out in the quarter-finals, again on penalty kicks. Rooney training with England in September 2009 Rooney was red-carded in the 62nd minute of the quarter-final for stamping on Portugal defender Ricardo Carvalho as both attempted to gain possession of the ball, an incident that occurred right in front of referee Horacio Elizondo. Rooney's Manchester United teammate Cristiano Ronaldo openly protested his actions, and was in turn shoved by Rooney. Elizondo sent Rooney off, after which Ronaldo was seen winking at the Portugal bench.Rooney denied intentionally targeting Carvalho in a statement on 3 July, adding, "I bear no ill feeling to Cristiano but I'm disappointed that he chose to get involved. I suppose I do, though, have to remember that on that particular occasion we were not teammates." Elizondo confirmed the next day that Rooney was dismissed solely for the infraction on Carvalho. Rooney was fined CHF 5,000 for the incident. Rooney top scored for England in their 2010 FIFA World Cup qualifying campaign with nine goals; one behind the UEFA section's overall top goalscorer, Theofanis Gekas of Greece. On 14 November 2009, Rooney captained England for the first time in a pre-tournament friendly with Brazil. During the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa England drew with Algeria and the England players were booed off the pitch by supporters. England were eliminated in the second round. Euro 2012 Rooney taking on the Italiandefence at UEFA Euro 2012. The UEFA Euro 2012 qualification campaign went well for England, as they qualified at the top of their group, winning five and drawing three games. Rooney scored three goals, one againstSwitzerland and two against Bulgaria. In the last qualifier against Montenegro (2–2), Rooney was sent off for a tackle on Miodrag Džudović in the 74th minute. It was anticipated that Rooney would miss at least one match in the opening round of the first phase at UEFA Euro 2012. After the game Rooney sent a personal letter to UEFA in which he apologised and expressed regret for the tackle on Džudović which earned him the red card. Despite the letter, UEFA punished Rooney with a three-game ban, meaning that he could not play in any of the group stage matches. After UEFA's announcement, Džudović stated that he believed the sentence for Rooney was too severe and that he would defend him if needed. He later asked the UEFA to pardon Rooney. The Football Association then decided they would appeal to UEFA against the ban. On 8 December 2011, after The FA had appealed the ban, UEFA reduced the sentence to two matches.This meant that Rooney missed the matches against France and Sweden. He was able to play in the final match of the group stage against Ukraine on 19 June 2012, scoring the only goal of the game, allowing England to progress to the quarterfinals. England were eventually knocked out in the quarter-finals against Italy, who, after a scoreless 120 minutes, won 4–2 on penalties, although Rooney was able to net his spot-kick. After another international tournament in which the English media criticised Rooney's performances, Fabio Capello claimed Rooney "only plays well in Manchester". 2014 World Cup On 12 October 2012, Rooney became England's 5th highest goalscorer of all time after scoring his 30th and 31st international goals in a 2014 World Cup qualifier against San Marino. Rooney captained England for the first time in a competitive match in the same game. On 6 February 2013, Rooney scored in a 2–1 win against five-time world champions Brazil at Wembley in a friendly. In March, he scored goals against San Marino and Montenegro in World Cup qualifying, before scoring against Brazil again in a 2–2 draw on 2 June, in the official re-opening of the refurbished Maracanã Stadium. On 11 October 2013, Rooney became England's all-time top goalscorer in competitive internationals when he scored his 27th competitive goal in a 4–1 World Cup qualifier against Montenegro. Rooney ended the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification campaign as England's top scorer with seven goals. At the 2014 FIFA World Cup, Rooney started in England's first group match against Italy, setting up Sturridge's temporary equaliser, in a 2–1 loss. In England's second 2014 FIFA World Cup group match against Uruguay at the Arena Corinthians, Rooney scored his first ever goal at a FIFA World Cup finals with a 75th-minute equaliser in a 2–1 loss. England drew their final group match 0–0 against Costa Rica, and were eliminated from the World Cup, finishing last in their group; despite playing a part in both of England's goals, Rooney was criticised by English pundits for his performance in the tournament. Euro 2016 Following Steven Gerrard's international retirement after the 2014 FIFA World Cup, Roy Hodgson named Rooney as England's new captain. On 3 September 2014, in the first match of his captaincy, Rooney scored a penalty against Norway to give England a 1–0 friendly win. Later on he showed his leadership attribute by calling player-only meetings in September 2014 to reflect on the players' performance and discuss how they can do better as a team. "Obviously the manager gives us our game plan, but because we don't spend that much time together as a team we need to know and feel confident in what we're doing as a team together. In the meetings, you're having the players speak up who wouldn't normally speak up when coaches are there." Rooney said. On 15 November 2014, Rooney won his 100th England cap against Slovenia in a UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying match, scoring a penalty to equalise in a 3–1 win. In another qualifier away to the same opponents on 14 June 2015, Rooney scored the winner with four minutes remaining for a 3–2 victory, his 48th international goal putting him joint second in England's list alongside Gary Lineker, and one behind Bobby Charlton. In his 106th England appearance, he equalled Bobby Charlton's record of 49 goals (also in 106 matches) on 5 September 2015, by scoring a penalty against San Marino. On 8 September 2015, Rooney broke Charlton's England goalscoring record, netting his 50th international goal from a penalty in a Euro 2016 qualifying match against Switzerland, at Wembley, in his 107th appearance for England, also equalling Ashley Cole as his country's fifth-highest capped player; this was also his 300th professional career goal. Career statistics Club : As of match played 30 April 2018. International : As of match played 11 November 2016. Honours Clubs ;Manchester United * Premier League (5): 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13 * FA Cup (1): 2015–16 * Football League Cup (3): 2005–06, 2009–10, 2016–17 * FA Community Shield (4): 2007, 2010, 2011, 2016 * UEFA Champions League (1): 2007–08 * UEFA Europa League (1): 2016–17 * FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2008 Individual * PFA Players' Player of the Year (1): 2009–10 * PFA Young Player of the Year (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 * PFA Fans' Player of the Year (2): 2005–06, 2009–10 * PFA Premier League Team of the Year (3): 2005–06, 2009–10, 2011–12 * FWA Footballer of the Year (1): 2009–10 * Goal of the Season (3): 2004–05, 2006–07, 2010–11 * Goal of the Month (6): October 2003, January 2005, April 2005, January 2007, March 2007, February 2011 * Sir Matt Busby Player of the Year (2): 2005–06, 2009–10 * BBC Young Sports Personality of the Year (1): 2002 * Bravo Award (1): 2003 * UEFA Euro 2004 Team of the Tournament * FIFPro World Young Player of the Year (1): 2004–05 * Premier League Player of the Month (5): February 2005, December 2005, March 2006, October 2007, January 2010 * Barclays Premier League Player of the Year (1): 2009–10 * Premier League 20 Seasons Awards (1992–93 to 2011–12): **Best Goal (vs. Manchester City, 12 February 2011) * FIFA Club World Cup Golden Ball (1): 2008 * England Player of the Year (2): 2008, 2009 * Golden Boot Landmark Award 20 (1): 2009–10 * FIFA/FIFPro World XI (1): 2011 External links * *Wayne Rooney profile ManUtd.com * * * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:English players Category:England international players Category:England under-19 international players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:D.C. United players Category:Derby County F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:2004 UEFA European Championship players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players